Jake und Amy
Jake Peralta und Amy Santiago sind beide Detectives des 99. Reviers des NYPD. Ihre Beziehung besteht zunächst nur aus der Rivalität, welcher der beiden der beste Detective ist. Hierfür haben sie eine Wette abgeschlossen. Jedoch erkennt man auch ihren tiefen Respekt für einander und ihre Freundschaft. Im Verlauf der Serie wird aus den Freunden, nach einem echten Kuss, schließlich in dritten Staffel ein Paar. Nach der Gefangennahme mehrerer Gefangener zieht Jake bei Amy ein. In der Halloweenfolge von Staffel 5 macht Jake ihr eine Heiratsantrag, welcher im Staffelfinale mit einer Hochzeit endet. Staffel 1 Obwohl Amy von Jakes unreifen Art genervt ist, muss sie dennoch über ihn lachen als er mit der Nanny-Cam spielt. Auch als Jake vom neuen Captain vorgeführt wird, kann sie sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Die Beiden haben eine Wette laufen. Sollte Amy diese verlieren, muss sie auf ein Date mit Jake und er verspricht, dass es furchtbar sein wird. Zudem macht es Jake an, wenn Amy Rabbi sagt, und er findet, dass sie gut aussieht als sie eine Lagerhalle stürmen. Terry Jeffords beschreibt beide als ambitionierte Cops, die sogar noch besser wurden als sie die Wette abschlossen. (1x01) Jake platzt in ein Date von Amy, um sie bloßzustellen; auch wenn sein eigenes Date dadurch ebenfalls endet. (1x04) Nach dem Frusttrinken über den Geier fährt die Gruppe gemeinsam zum Tatort, um den Fall doch noch selbst zu lösen. Amy und Jake sitzen, in einem sonst leeren Bus, zusammen. Jake ist überrascht, dass Amy ihn eine Arschgeige genannt hat und zieht sie damit auf. Amy möchte nur bei der Nachstellung des Tathergangs mitspielen, wenn sie Jake "töten" darf. Jake nennt sie Schatz und Amy kontert Zeit zu sterben. (1x05) Amy wurde an Halloween mit Eiern beworfen und hat nun sie Eierschallen im BH, was Jake ziemlich heiß findet. Außerdem nennt Jake den ersten von vielen Titel von Amys Sexvideos. (1x06) Amy hat sich für ein Date zurecht gemacht und fragt, was ihre Kollegen von ihrem Outfit halten. Jake lässt an seinem Handy einen Esel schreien, obwohl er eigentlich ein Katzengeräusch abspielen wollte. Zudem ist er ziemlich neugierig mit wem Amy sich treffen wird. Charles ist der Meinung, ein erstes Date sollte sich nicht nach einem ersten Date anfühlen, weil man sich bereits seit Jahren kennt und vielleicht sogar zusammen arbeitet. Damit spielt er offensichtlich auf Jake und Amy an. Jake denkt, er habe einen Fall gelöst, und schickt Amy los, um sich für ihr Date fertig zu machen. Sie setzt sich in ihrem guten Outfit auf einen Kuchen und geht wütend aus dem Raum. Jake ruft ihr nach, dass er sie, sowohl als Arbeitskollegin wie auch als Freundin, fabelhaft findet. Jake piesackt Amy wegen ihrer großen Brille. Er darf sie sogar einmal aufsetzen und fragt, ob er sie vor seinem Tod mal auf seinem Penis tragen kann. Während sie sich gemeinsam die Überwachungsvideos ansehen, flirten sie miteinander. Jake meint, dass irgendwo ein Mann mit sehr niedrigen Standards auf sie wartet und sie heiraten wird. Sie werden jedoch von Scully unterbrochen. Weil sie sowie so keine weiteren Beweise zu finden scheinen, schickt Jake Amy nach Hause, damit sie sich für ihr Date frisch machen kann. Er hat ihre Verabredung angerufen und alles geklärt; allerdings sollte sie die abgelaufenen Kondome aus ihrer Tasche nicht benutzen. Als Amy wissen möchte, woher er das wisse, meinte Jake nur, dass er so einiges über seine Arbeitskollegen wisse.(1x07) Jake hat die Gelegenheit mit seinem Vorbild Jimmy Borgan in einer Bar zu versacken. Nachts schickt er betrunken mehrere Nachrichten an Amy, unteranderem auch ein Foto von ihm ohne Shirt. Weil er am nächsten Tag noch einen fiesen Kater hat, mixt Amy ihm den Anti-Kater-Drink ihres Großvaters, bestehend aus mehreren rohen Eigelb. Während sie an einem gemeinsamen Fall arbeiten, möchte Jake gerne mit Amy die Tische tauschen und ihren Computer benutzen. Nachdem er sich auf ihren Stuhl gesetzt hat, bemerkt er, dass Amys Stuhl ganz warm gesessen ist. Amy ist beleidigt, aber es war von Jake nicht negativ gemeint. Amy rät Jake das Buch von Morgan zu verbrennt, da er menschlich sehr von ihm enttäuscht ist. Er zitiert Stirb langsam und wartet auf Amys Reaktion. Sie rollt mit den Augen und merkt seine Liebe für diese Filme an. (1x08) Amy plant ein Thanksgivingessen mit ihrer 99-Familie und hat hierfür sogar einen Toast geschrieben - 8 Seiten, einzeilig und doppelseitig. Jake wusste es, bevor er den Aufsatz gesehen hat, und nennt es den typischen Santiago-Style. Die Beiden grinsen sich an. Beim zweiten Versuch des Dinners erscheint Jake in einem Anzug, obwohl er zuvor absolut nicht an dem Essen teilnehmen und sich schon gar nicht herausputzen wollte. Amy sagt ihm, dass ihm der Anzug gut steht.(1x10) Jake und Amys Wette, wer die meisten Verhaftungen hat, endet in der Nacht. Die Einsätze der beiden: Amy gewinnt - sie darf Jakes Auto haben und damit machen, was sie will. Jake gewinnt - Amy wird zu einem Mädchen aus Jakes Wagen, d.h. die beiden haben ein Date. In den letzten Stunden der Wette versucht jeder noch einmal so viele Verdächtige festzunehmen, wie es ihnen gelingt. Amy korrigiert ihre Festnahmen nach oben und wundert sich, warum Jake noch immer so entspannt ist, obwohl er gerade verliert. Jake bringt einen ganze Gruppe an Tatverdächtigen in die Arrestzelle. Er gewinnt damit ihre Wette und feiert sich selbst am meisten. Jake geht auf ein Knie runter, hält Amy einen 1$-Ring unter die Nase und fragt, ob sie mit ihm auf das schlimmste Date aller Zeiten geht. Widerwillig und entnervt stimmt Amy zu. Jake holt seine Verabredung mit seinem Auto ab. Er trägt zwar Hemd und Sakko, aber auch eine beige Caprihose mit vielen Taschen. Amy hat von Jake ein peinliches blaues Kleid bekommen, welches ihn an jedes Mädchen auf jeder Bat mitzvah erinnert, in das er je verknallt war - wie Jenny Gildenhorn. Zudem hat er sich einen gut durch getakteten Zeitplan erstellt und verlangt von Amy, dass sie sich unter gar keinen Umständen in ihn verlieben darf. Amy sagt, dass das wohl kein Problem sein wird. Ihr Date beginnt auf Charles' Ehrenparty in Shaw's Bar. Er spricht Jake auch darauf an, dass er sich ziemlich viel Mühe mit dem Date gibt und dass er Amy mag. Um der Situation zu entkommen, zerrt Jake Amy in die Mitte der Bar und tanzt mit ihr den 3. Klasse-Tanz aus Titanic. Einzig und allein, um Amy bloßzustellen. Zu Jakes Missgunst ruft ihn Captain Holt an, er müsse Verdächtige beschatten. Er ruft Amy mit Schätzchen zu sich und gemeinsam machen sie sich auf den Weg. In Jakes Auto sprechen sie über ihre schlimmsten Verabredungen. Für keinen ist dieses Date in dem Ranking. Während der Beobachtung werfen sie sich gegenseitig Nüsse in den Mund; Jake lehnt ein Ersatzteam für die Aufgabe ab. Jake und Amy mimen, vor den Verdächtigen, ein streitendes Paar und verhaften sie. Sie gratulieren zu ihren Schauspielkünsten. Amy erfährt, dass Jake in der Nacht ein Ersatzteam abgelehnt hat. Jake ist der Meinung, dass es dennoch ein gutes Date war. Insgesamt hat Jake 1400$ für das Date, welches kaum stattgefunden hat, bezahlt und wehrt am nächsten Morgen einen bereits organisierten Stripper für Amy ab. (1x13) Jake rahmt das Foto, von sich und Amy mit einem Geständnis aus dem Geier-Fall, ein. Amy gesteht Jake, dass sie ein Zwangsstörung hat. Er tut überrascht, obwohl es längst über sie weiß. Daraufhin biegt er den Kragen ihrer Bluse nach oben. Sie versucht tapfer ihrem Zwang zu widerstehen, gibt ihm aber doch nach. Zudem erzählt sie ihm von ihrer Bewerbung bei Major Crimes. Jake ist erschüttert und wird ihr gegenüber laut. Er verspricht ihr, dass die Arbeit mit ihm an diesem Fall Amy umstimmen wird. Amy wundert sich, warum es ihn so stört, wenn sie das Revier wechselt, und Jake erklärt, dass sie nicht für ihren Feind Pembroke arbeiten soll. Als sie einen Hinweis in Form einer Jacke finden, hebt sich die Stimmung. Er zieht Amy auf, indem er einen Mann bittet sich als erster Mann vor Det. Santiago auszuziehen. Als sie den Verdächtigen gefasst haben, lädt Jake Amy auf Drinks ein. Sie lehnt ab, weil sie zu ihrem Bewerbungsgespräch muss. Jake ist sauer, beschimpft sie als schlechten Partner und haut ab. Holt erinnert Jake daran, dass gute Partner einander unterstützen sollten. Daraufhin fährt Jake zu Major Crimes und trifft dort auf Amy. Er entschuldigt sich, nennt sie einen guten Detektive und die Einheit sich glücklich schätzen können, wenn Amy die Stelle antritt. Amy berichtet ihm, dass sie ihnen abgesagt hat. Jake ist erleichtert, denn sein Empfehlungsschreiben sei voller Rechtschreibfehler. Nun macht sich Amy über Jake lustig, weil er die ganzen netten Sachen zu ihr gesagt hat. (1x15) Captain Holt hat seine Kollegen zu seiner Party eingeladen. Jake und Amy versuchen deshalb Eindruck bei ihren Gastgebern zu schinden. Oder sie zanken, wer von ihnen peinlicher ist. Doch als sich Amys Hundeallergie zeigt, versucht Jake sie von Cheddar abzuschirmen. Damit ihre Allergie nicht schlimmer wird und sie nicht erwischt werden, denn sie schleichen durch das Haus ihres Chefs. Amy gibt Jake den entscheidenen Hinweis, warum Holts Ehemann Kevin Cozner eine Abneigung gegen Polizisten hat. Jake nennt sie daraufhin ein altes Superhirn. (1x16) Amy fragt Jake, ob er wirklich qualifiziert ist Charles Beziehungstipps zu geben. Schließlich führe er selbst auch keine erwachsene Beziehungen. Als Jake den Befragungsraum für Charles und Vivian romantisch hergerichtet hat, muss sich Amy für ihre Aussage entschuldigen. Er hat es sehr gut hinbekommen. (1x17) Amy bekommt mit, dass Jake Wohnungsprobleme hat und spricht ihn darauf an. Obwohl sie nicht zu Wort kommt, hilft es Jake seine Situation klarer zu sehen. Daraufhin fragt Amy ihn, was Holt für ihre größte Schwäche hält. Er ärgert sie mit den Sachen von ihrer eigenen Liste, die er im Müll gefunden hat. Das zeigt Amy, dass sie zu viel auf die Meinung von Holt gibt. (1x18) Für ihr Training erschafft Jake die Rolle Rex Buckingham und erörtert gerade seine Fähigkeiten als er sich zu Amy umdreht und sich, alias Rex, einen Frauenhelden nennt. Amy ist wenig beeindruckt und Jake versucht sie mit seiner sexy Stimme zu überzeugen. Charles spricht den offensichtlichen Funken zwischen den zwei Kollegen; Jake verleugnet das. Amy trifft auf Teddy Wells, einen alten Bekannten und Amys Ex-Freund, Jake wird neugierig und kommt dazu. Jake wundert sich, was denn so toll an Teddy sei - für Charles klingt er ziemlich eifersüchtig. Als Jake und Amy neue Waffe ausprobieren, stört sie Teddy. Dieser übt ebenfalls mit den Waffen und Jake versucht mit ihm gleichzuziehen. Teddys Team bricht den Kursrekord und Amy ist sichtlich beeindruckt wegen ihrer Zeit. Jake lässt sofort seine Rolle fallen und will um jeden Preis den neuen Rekord brechen. Nachdem das 99. Revier den neuen Rekord gebrochen hat, lädt Jake das gesamte Team auf einen Drink ein. Amy würde erst später dazukommen, weil Teddy sie zum Essen eingeladen hat. In der Bar fragt Jake Charles, was Amy wohl in Teddy sieht. Charles rät seinem Freund, dass er Amy selbst um ein Date bittet, wenn er es möchte. Als Jake seine Chance bei Amy nutzen und sie nach einer Verabredung fragen möchte, erfährt er, dass sie erneut mit Teddy ausgeht. Amy ist wegen ihres Lippenstifts unsicher, doch Jake sagt ihr, dass sie gut aussieht. (1x19) Amy erzählt Jake von ihrem geplanten Wochenendausflug mit ihrem Freund Teddy. Jake vergräbt sich daraufhin in Arbeit, um nicht über Amys Beziehung nachdenken zu müssen. Ihn verwundert es, dass Amy am Abend in Shaw's Bar ist. Sie berichtet von ihrem Zahnnotfall und Jake weiß, dass sie sich ihre Zähne gut putzt. Plötzlich steht Teddy bei den beiden. Jake fühlt sich unwohl und geht weg. Terry spricht ihn auf sein merkwürdiges Verhalten an. Auf Terrys Rat, Jake müsse sich mit seinem Problem auseinandersetzen, meint Jake das Problem ist momentan unlösbar und deutet auf Amy und Teddy. Um mehr zu erfahren bringt Terry mehr Alkohol an ihren Tisch und Jake braucht weiteren Schnaps, damit er über seine Gefühle für Amy sprechen kann. (1x21) In einem Second Hand Shop haben sich Amy, Jake und Holt Kostüme organisiert, mit welchen sie neue Beweise finden wollen. Sie finden sich bei einem Tanzwettbewerb wieder und Jake merkt an, dass Amys Kleid sie aussehen lässt wie ein Meerjungfrau. Sie unterhalten sich über Charles Trennung und Amy hofft niemals wieder eine Trennung durchmachen zu müssen. Jake hackt nach, ob Teddy der Mann ihres Lebens ist und sie für immer mit ihm zusammenbleiben möchte. Amy antwortet schnell mit nein. Die beiden tanzen zusammen und Jake bringt Amy das Tanzen etwas bei. Später am Abend erfahren Amy und die anderen, dass Jake undercover geht. Jake sieht seine letzte Chance Amy von einen Gefühlen zu erzählen. Sie witzeln miteinander und Jake sagt ihr, dass er sich wünscht, dass zwischen ihnen liebestechnisch was läuft, aber er auch wisse, dass Amy glücklich ist mit Teddy. Bevor Amy antworten kann, ist Jake schon gegangen.(1x22) Staffel 2 Nachdem Jake seine sechsmonatige Undercover-Mission bei der Mafia beendet hat, ist das Wiedersehen zwischen Jake und Amy sehr merkwürdig. Bei einem Gespräch im Kopierraum versucht Jake die Spannung mit Amys Verhaftung von Joe Uterus zu lockern. Ihm ist bewusst, dass sein Gefühlsgeständnis ihre Situation komisch gemacht hat. Amy gesteht Jake, dass sie immer noch mit Teddy Wells zusammen ist. Woraufhin Jake seine Gefühle lächerlich macht und sagt, dass er alles nicht ernst meint. Sein Gefühlsausbruch führt er auf die bevorstehende Undercover-Mission zurück. Später am Abend in Shaw's Bar bringt Jake Amy einen Drink und gesteht ihr, dass sein emotionaler Rückzieher falsch war. Seine Gefühle für Amy sind echt, aber er akzeptiert, dass Amy in einer Beziehung ist. Jake macht seinen üblichen Sexvideo-Witz und Amy lacht darüber. (2x01) Jake fragt Rosa nach der Telefonnummer ihrer Freundin Katie, um über Amy hinweg zu kommen. Rosa möchte Privates und Arbeit nicht vermischen und lehnt ab. Aber Jake möchte um die Nummer bei den Jimmy Jabs Spielen spielen. Charles ist überrascht, dass Jake nicht mehr auf Amy fixiert ist. Amy findet es gut, dass Jake Katie kennenlernt und sie und Jake flirten das ganze Gespräch über. Rosa erkennt, dass Jake nach wie vor Gefühle für seine Kollegin hat. Er muss sich schließlich eingestehen, dass es stimmt, denn Jake ließ Amy die Jimmy Jabs gewinnen. (2x03) Während Jake mittlerweile eine glückliche Beziehung mit Sofia Perez führt, ist Amys Beziehung mit Teddy etwas unromantisch geworden. Jake ergreift die Initiative und möchte Amy mit einem Überraschungsbesuch von Teddy eine Freude machen. Die beiden Detectives sollen einen Verdächtigen zurück nach Brooklyn überführen und übernachten in einem schönen Hotel. Das einzige Problem: Amy plant bereits ihre Trennung von Teddy. Das gemeinsame Essen der Vier endet damit, dass Amy Teddy einen Langweiler nennt und dies sei auch der Trennungsgrund. Teddy erkennt allerdings, dass Jake und Amys Gefühle für einander der wahre Grund ist. Denn Amy ist jedes Mal irritiert, wenn Jake ihr von seinen Gefühlen für sie erzählt hat, und die Beziehung aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Sophia ist ebenso von diesen Gefühlen verwundert, denn Jake bekam einen verliebten Gesichtsausdruck als er von Amys Gefühlen erfuhr. Jake und Sophia trennen sich nicht von einander. Jedoch hat er großen Spaß Amy mit ihren Gehfühlen für ihn zu ärgern. (2x09) Charles möchte nicht, dass Amy mitbekommt, dass Jake über Jenny Gildenhorn spricht, welche ebenfalls zur Boyle-Linetti-Hochzeit eingeladen wurde. Beide versichern ihm, dass ihre Gefühle komplett in der Vergangenheit liegen; auch wenn er in Amy verknallt und sie unsterblich in ihn verliebt war, scherzt Jake - Amy bestreitet diese Aussage. Während sie einen Verdächtigen verfolgen nennt sich Jake James Bond und Amy sei seine Femme Fatale. Zudem müsste es Amy wahnsinnig machen Jake im Anzug zu sehen, was Amy sarkastisch bestätigt. Er fragt Amy, ob es für sie wirklich in Ordnung ist, dass er und seine Jugendliebe Jenny den Abend miteinander verbringen werden. Sie sagt, dass es kein Problem ist, und deutet an, dass sie mit ihm tanzen würden, wenn Jake es wollte. Denn Jenny tanzt erneut mit einem anderen Mann und nicht mit Jake. Ihn freut es und er stimmt zu. Amy führt Susan, Ginas Großtante, zu Jake und die beiden tanzen miteinander. Währenddessen lächeln sich Amy und Jake an. (2x17) Jake und Amy bekommen für einen Fall Unterstützung von Detective Dave Major. Dave lädt Jake in eine Bar ein und fragt ihn über Amy aus, denn er plant sie nach einem Date zu fragen, sobald der Fall beendet ist. Jake fühlt sich vor den Kopf gestoßen und ist offensichtlich eifersüchtig, er rät Major allerdings es zu versuchen. Später spricht er mit Rosa über seine Gefühle für Amy und seine Unfähigkeit sie nach einem Date zu fragen. Deshalb könne er auch anderen Männern nicht verbieten, Amy zu treffen. Rosa sieht das anders und rät ihm, Amy um eine Date zu bitten, bevor der Fall beendet ist und somit Dave zuvor zu kommen. Bei einem nächsten Treffen der Drei verrät Amy, dass der Fall gelöst sei und Jake gerät in Panik. Amy beruhigt ihn, denn es war nur ein Witz. Daraufhin startet Jake einen Versuch Amy nach einer Verabredung zu fragen; nur um erst von einem Forensiker und dann von Major unterbrochen zu werden. Jake stammelt sich irgendwas zusammen und Amy fragt, warum sein Mund nicht richtig funktioniert. Jake weiß sich nicht besser zu helfen und verwandelt Amys Aussage in den Titel ihres gemeinsamen Sexvideos, korrigiert sich aber sofort. Detective Peralta löst zufällig den Fall und sieht seine Chancen bei Amy schließlich vertan. Rosa erkundigt sich, ob Amy sich bei einem Gespräch mit Dave die Haare hinter beide Ohren gesteckt hat, denn das tue sie immer, wenn ihr ein Mann gefalle. Als Jake sie bei dem Date beobachtet, sieht er genau das und geht. Am nächsten Tag erfährt Jake von Major, dass Amy ihn abblitzen lassen hat. Jake sucht das Gespräch mit Amy und erkundigt sich nach ihrer Verabredung. Sie bestätigt Daves Aussage. Amy möchte, nach Teddy, keine Cops/Kollegen daten. Jake ist enttäuscht und verlässt den Raum, ohne zu merken, dass Amy sich die Haare hinter die Ohren steckt. (2x21) Bei einem Undercover-Einsatz von Jake und Amy müssen sie improvisieren, um ihre Tarnung zu wahren. Sie mimen ein frisch verlobtes Pärchen. Als sie gefragt werden, woher sie wussten, dass sie für einander bestimmt sein, antworten sie ehrlich. Amys Meinung zählt für Jake am meisten und Jake bringt Amy ständig zum Lachen. Sie kennen einander so gut, dass sie wissen, was der andere gerne zu Abend isst. Um ihre Rolle aufrecht zu erhalten, küssen sie sich, wenn sie beobachtet werden. Charles rastet komplett darüber aus, aber sie versichern, es sei lediglich notwenig und nicht emotional gewesen. Als sie später erfahren, dass Captain Holt versetzt wird, treffen sich Amy und Jake in der Beweiskammer. Amy meint, dass sich ganz schön viel verändert in letzter Zeit und Jake und sie küssen sich zum ersten Mal echt.(2x23) Staffel 3 Nachdem Seth Dozerman seine Antrittsrede gehalten hat, treffen sie Jake und Amy im Kopierraum, um über ihren letzten Kuss zu sprechen. Beide wolle diese Beziehung führen, jedoch soll sie ganz locker laufen. Amy schlägt vor, dass sie ein ausführliches Regelwerk aufstellen. 1. Sie erzählen niemandem davon. 2. Sie nennen sich nicht Freund und Freundin. 3. Sie haben nicht sofort Sex. Charles bemerkt, dass Jake scheinbar ein Date plant und rät ihm mit Amy dorthin zu gehen und nicht mit einem Fitnessflittchen, von dem er noch nie zuvor von Jake gehört hatte. Um ihre erste Regel einzuhalten, leugnen sie jegliche Gefühle für einander. Ihr Kollege gibt ihre Liebe nicht so leicht auf, wie sie selbst vermeintlich, schließlich hat er bereits seine Trauzeugenrede geschrieben. Ihr Date am Abend beginnt sehr holprig, sodass sie sich erst einmal jeder vier Drinks bestellen.(Amy und Alkohol) Plötzlich liegen Jake und Amy nackt im Bett und er merkt an, dass sie offensichtlich eine Regel gebrochen haben. Amy hofft, dass das kein Fehler war, und Jake meint, dass dies der Titel ihres gemeinsamen Sexvideos ist. Charles erkundigt sich am nächsten Tag nach Jakes Verabredung. Jake sagt, dass es anfangs zwar etwas merkwürdig, aber letztlich sehr schön war. Sein Freund bemerkt sofort, dass Jake Sex hatte. Als sich die Situation entspannt hat, treffen sich die beiden in der Beweiskammer. Sie haben Gefallen daran gefunden ihre eigenen Regeln zu brechen und knutschen zwischen den Regalen. Dozerman bemerkt ihr Fehlen, erwischt sie und bekommt erneut einen Herzinfarkt, woran er verstirbt. Terry Jeffords fragt, wie es zu diesem tragischen Vorfall kommen konnte. Als er keine klare Antwort von den Detectives bekommt, möchte er sie Bänder von den Sicherheitskameras sehen. Dies zwingt Jake dazu, seine Knutscherei mit Amy zuzugeben. Ihre Kollegen reagieren ganz unterschiedlich auf die Neuigkeiten: Terry ist enttäuscht, Charles könnte platzen vor Freude und Rosa freut sich, dass sie sie damit aufziehen kann. Amy meint, dass sie und Jake eine Beziehung vielleicht doch lieber lassen sollten. Scheinbar ist ihre Beziehung verflucht und sie sollten besser nur Kollegen sein. Jake gibt sich geschlagen. Charles redet ihm ins Gewissen, Jake hätte um seine Beziehung kämpfen müssen. Jake stimmt ihm zu und will schon zu Amy gehen, doch diese steht bereits vor seiner Tür. Sie sagt ihm, dass er derjenige ist, mit dem Amy über solche Geschehnisse spricht. Amy möchte die Beziehung mit Jake, dieser stimmt ihr zu. (3x01) Der Geier übernimmt das Kommando im 99. Revier. Er untersagt jegliche Beziehung unter den Kollegen und rät Jake Amy schnellstens abzuservieren, sonst würde er Peralta degradieren. Die beiden versuchen diese Erpressung aufzuzeichnen, um Pembroke anzuschwärzen. Zudem hält Jake eine Rede auf Dozenmans Beerdigung - gerichtet an Amy. Er sagt, dass er sie nicht aufgibt, eine Herabstufung nicht fürchte und sich lediglich um ihre Beziehung kümmert. Zusammen können sie Holt auf ihre Seite ziehen. Er verspricht, dass sie sich nicht trennen müssen und auch niemand versetzt würde. (3x02) Für die dritte Ausgabe des Halloween-Coups bilden Jake und Holt wieder Team. Jedoch möchte keiner Amy im Team haben, da die Kontrahenten glauben, sie könne dann für den Gegner spionieren. Als beide Männer die Hilfe von Amy brauchen, gesteht Jake seiner Freundin seine Liebe und möchte ihr sogar einen Heiratsantrag machen. Sie ist genervt von ihnen und gibt die Info gleichzeitig an beide raus. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Amy ihren Mentor und ihren Freund ausgetrickst und den Wettstreit für sich selbst entschieden hat. Amy hat Jakes Schreibtisch verwanzt, Holts Lippen gelesen und sie unbewusst zu unüberlegten Handlungen gezwungen. Sie ist besonders von Jakes Verhalten gekränkt und verdeutlicht, dass sie eine eigenständige Person ist, die eigene Entscheidungen trifft. In Shaw's Bar kürt Jake Amy zur "Königin des 99.". (3x05) Nachdem Amy bei Jake übernachtet hat, erscheint sie zu spät zur Arbeit und Schuld daran ist Jakes Matratze, so Amy. Als beide zusammen an einem Fall arbeiten, kommt es zu ihrem ersten Streit und die Situation eskaliert. Holt weist sie zurecht. Nach einem klärenden Gespräch kauft Jake gerne eine neue Matratze, um Amy seine Liebe zu beweisen. Ein Streitthema ist auch, dass Amy ihren Eltern noch nichts von ihrer Beziehung zu Jake erzählt hat. Dies wird Amy demnächst auch aus der Welt schaffen. (3x07) Jake, Charles und Gina werden erst in dem Geschäft Goodwin's eingeschlossen und dann Zeuge eines Raubes mit Geiselnahme. Er kontaktiert Amy, um Verstärkung anzufordern. Nachdem Charles Jake seinen Stirb langsam-Moment versaut hat, kann das Gebäude gestürmt werden. Amy läuft in seine Arme. Jake fragt, ob sie sich solche Sorgen um ihn gemacht habe. Amy bejaht es, zudem habe er ein warme Gesicht, denn kurz zuvor war sie noch im eiskalten Ozean. (3x10) Amy und Jake machen eine einwöchige Kreuzfahrt. Hierfür hat Amy 76 von 77 angebotenen Freizeitaktivitäten für sie gebucht. Jake hingegen hatte gehofft, einfach nur am Pool zu liegen und Shrimps zu essen. Ihre unterschiedlichen Vorstellung von ihrem Urlaub führt zu einem kurzen Konflikt, jedoch können sie ihn schnell aus dem Weg räumen. Schließlich sagt Amy, dass sie Jake liebt. Nach einer kindlichen Reaktion, erwidert Jake ihre Gefühle. (3x13) Amy trifft zum ersten Mal Jakes Mutter. Um für das Treffen perfekt vorbereitet zu sein, hat sie einen ganzen Ordner mit Informationen über sie angefertigt. Amy entdeckt in Jakes altem Kinderzimmer viele unangenehme Dinge über ihren Freund, die sie gerne mit dem Handy festhält. (3x14) Jake übernimmt die Betreuung von Cheddar, damit Holt zu seinem Mann Kevin nach Paris reisen kann. Sein Verhalten erklärt er damit, dass er, wenn Amy und Jake für viele Monate getrennt wären, dann sehr traurig wäre. (3x18) Amy geht undercover in ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis, um sich Maura Figgis anzunähern. Jake und Charles tarnen sich als Ärzteteam im Gefängnis. Ständig ruft Jake sie in sein Sprechzimmer, um sie aus vermeintlich gefährlichen Situationen zu holen. Schließlich muss Jake sich eingestehen, dass er nicht weiter an diesem Fall arbeiten kann, weil er nicht mit dem Gedanken klarkommt, Amy in gefährlichen Situationen zu sehen. Genauso gut weiß er auch, dass sie sehr gut auf sich selbst achten kann und seinen Schutz nicht braucht. Fortan ist Charles Amys alleiniges Backup. (3x21) Amy hat ihre Undercover-Mission abgeschlossen und sitzt mit Charles im Flugzeug auf dem Weg nach Hause. Die Verliebten haben sich bereits seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Plötzlich bekommt Amy Angst, sie könne Jake nie sagen, wie sehr sie ihn liebt. In Shaw's Bar sagt sie Jake schließlich, dass sie ihn sehr liebt und Jake sagt Amy, dass er sie auch sehr liebt. (3x23) Staffel 4 Jake hat einen Lagerraum angemietet, in welchem er die Akten von Jimmy Figgis aufbewahrt. In diesem Raum hängt ein Foto von Amy, welches er auch küsst. (4x01) Jake freut sich endlich seine Freundin wieder zu treffen. Allerdings hat er auch sorge, dass es vielleicht komisch zwischen ihnen sein wird. Währenddessen näht Holt seine eigene Wunde zu. Amy und Jake teilen einen peinlichen Moment zu zweit und wollen sich küssen, als Boyle sie, vor Freude über ihre Liebe, unterbricht. Als sich dann küssen wollen, stört Charles erneut. Die beiden scheinen die Zeichen des anderen nicht mehr richtig deuten zu können, denn immer wieder geraten sie in Missverständnisse. Sie versuchen erneut sich zu küssen und werden wieder unterbrochen. Dieses mal von Figgis, der Jake als Geisel nimmt. Jake und Amy haben daraufhin einen stumme Unterhaltung, Jake nickt ihr zu und Amy schießt Jake ins Bein. Figgis lässt von ihm ab und Amy nimmt ihn fest. Als Jake verarztet wird, kommt Amy dazu. Sie stimmen zu, dass sie einandere wieder richtig lesen können und wieder synchronisiert sind. (4x03) (4x04) The Night ShiftBearbeiten In the cold open while they're discussing Jake's frosted tips, Jake asks Amy if she's digging the tips. She says that it feels like she's kissing Vanilla Ice. While apologizing to Rosa, Amy mentioned that she went to Rosa to vent about Jake being in witness protection and not knowing when he'll come back. Jake nennt Amys Sieg des Halloween-Coups im vergangenen Jahr feige. Terry ermahnt ihn, Amy ist schließlich Jakes Freundin. Nicht heute Nacht, meint Jake, möchte aber auch nicht, dass sie jemand anderes küsst, weil er Amy liebt.(4x05) Alle arbeiten daran, dass die Hochzeit von Rosa und Adrian stattfinden kann. Jedoch erkennen sie bald, dass die zwei nicht wirklich heiraten möchten. Amy verärgert Rosa und Pimento schnautzt sie dafür an. Amy hält sich an Jake und dieser sagt ihr, dass sie es nicht persönlich zu nehmen.(4x06) Aus einem Gefangenentransport flüchten neun Gefangene. Jake und Amy schließen eine Wette ab, wer die meisten Flüchtigen wieder einfängt. Der Verlierer muss bei dem anderen einziehen. Als nur noch ein Entflohener fehlt, lässt Jake Amy den Vortritt und sagt, dass er bei ihr einziehen möchte. Amy ist gerührt und sie küssen sich. (4x11) Das 99. Revier wird von Amys Ex-Freund Teddy Wells überprüft, Amy und Jake ist das sehr unangenehm. Er nimmt Amy an die Hand und sie flüchten aus der Besprechung. Jake äußert seine Sorgen gegenüber Amy: das Revier wird vermutlich geschlossen, sie werden auf verschiedene Reviere verteilt und dann könne sie nicht mehr zusammen sein. Denn er seine Freundin jeden Tag sehen muss, damit er sie nicht vergisst. Teddy kann nicht verstehen wie zwei so unterschiedliche Personen eine Beziehung führen können. Amy sagt, dass sie genau das an ihnen so liebt, dass Jake unordentlich ist und sich aus Kalendern nichts macht. Jake ist derselben Meinung. (4x13) Jake entschuldigt sich, dass er das Revier nicht vor der Schließung retten konnte. Amy meint, dass sei nicht nötigt, schließlich ist sein moralischer Kompass ziemlich heiß. (4x15) Jake und Amy babysitten die Jeffords-Zwillinge, weil Terry Dinge erledigen muss. Charles zieht sie etwas dafür auf, dass sie das Elternsein proben können. Jake scherzt, dass seine Eltern der Fernseher und Kuchen waren; was er erst lustig und dann traurig findet. Amy drückt ihn in einer kurzen Umarmung an sich. Terry bedankt sich, dass sie sich gut um seine Kinder gekümmert haben(4x16) Amy ist unglaublich aufgeragt wegen ihrer Sergeant-Prüfung. Jake lässt sie einen Übungstest schreiben, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie sehr gut vorbereitet ist. Danach ist sie verschwunden. Ihr Freund sucht alle möglichen Orte, anhand ihrer Interessen, ab und findet Amy schließlich auf dem Hausdach, auf welchem sie während ihres Date die Verdächtigen beobachtet haben. Jake gibt zu, dass er seit dieser Nacht von ihr besseren ist, weil Amy 20 Sekunden mit ihm geflirtet hat. Sie gesteht ihm, dass sie Angst hat, dass ihre Beförderung ihre Beziehung verändern könnte. Er beruhigt sie, denn er wusste schon immer, dass Amy mal seine Chefin sein würde, und dass sie vor ihrem Erfolg keine Angst haben braucht. Zum Dank hat sie beim Quizabend in Shaw's Bar eine Kategorie über die Transformers einführen lassen. (4x18) Jake wird beschuldigt eine Bank ausgeraubt zu haben. Amy und er diskutieren, was mit ihnen passiert sollte er für schuldig erklärt wird. Jake versucht sie zu beruhigen, er ist unschuldig und kann nur freigesprochen werden. Außerdem, so Jake, könnten sie ja nach Europa reisen. Als sie gemeinsam das Gericht betreten sagt Amy, dass sie ihn liebt. Jake antwortet er in Han-Solo-Manier. Jake und Amy greifen nach jedem Strohhalm und fahren zu einem Zeugen in Pennsylvania, der die Unschuld von Jake bezeugen und die wahre Täterin benennen kann. Er weigert sich die Aussage zu machen. Dieses Mal beruhig Amy Jake, dass er vielleicht dennoch nicht verurteilt wird und sie dann nach Paris fahren können. Und sollte doch der Worst-Case eintreten, wird Amy auf Jake warten und dass das Team alles daran setzen wird Jake und Rosa aus dem Gefängnis zu holen. (4x22) Staffel 5 Es ist Besuchstag im Gefängnis und Jake wacht glücklich auf, denn er sieht seine Amy. Sie umarmen sich bis die Wache sie ermahnt. Noch bevor sie sich richtig unterhalten konnten, muss Jake zurück in seine Zelle. Er ist sichtlich geknickt, weil es nur einen Besuchstag in drei Wochen gibt. Um dennoch mit ihr sprechen zu können, geht er einen Deal mit einem gefährlichen Insassen ein. Zur Belohnung bekommt er ein Handy. Er erzählt Amy, dass er ein Buch gelesen hat, und sie findet das ziemlich attraktiv. An Jakes Bett hängen zwei Fotos von Amy. Als Jake von einem Häftling gerufen wird, fragt Amy, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Jake bejaht, schließlich redet er gerade mit ihr.(5x01) Während Jake in der Einzelhaft ist, baut er sich eine Amy aus Kartoffelbrei und flirtet mit ihr. Jakes Entlassung wird in Shaw's Bar gefeiert. Amy möchte ihrem Freund ein Getränk spendieren. Dieser quatscht Blödsinn, entschuldigt sich dafür und sie sagen sich, dass sie einander lieben. (5x02) Jake sagt, dass er während seiner Gefängniszeit gutes Essen und den Sex mit Amy vermisst hat. (5x03) Es ist der 31. Oktober 2017 und Jake hält gerade seine Rede zum Halloween-Coup als Amy plötzlich Wort-für-Wort mitspricht. Sie hat ihn unter der Dusche üben hören und sie ist der Meinung, dass Jake sie nicht mehr überraschen kann. Amys Kampfgeist ist geweckt. Sie meint, dass Jake sie in seine Leben gelassen hat, war sein schlimmster Fehler. Jake ist verdutzt und nennt es eine interessante Wendung ihrer Beziehung. Mittlerweile ist Jake an einen Schrank angekettet und Amy kommt vorbei. Er bittet sie ihm zu helfen, denn er müsse mal ganz dringend zur Toilette. Diese denkt gar nicht daran seine Handschellen zu öffnen, schließlich will sie unbedingt die Wette gewinnen. Er versucht sie dazu zu überreden, dass sie sich hierfür zusammenschließen sollten. Amy antwortet aggressiv auf seinen Vorschlag: "Rotte in der Hölle", dann liebevoller: "Und ich liebe dich, ich schätze dich und du langweilst mich." Jake ist zunächst wegen diesen Gemeinheiten schockiert, möchte aber dass sie noch einmal nachlegt. Sie wünscht sich scherzhaft, dass er stirbt; Jake findet es klasse. Amy und Jake treffen sich in der Beweisaufbewahrung wieder. Amy findet den "Großartiger Menschen/Detective"-Siegesgürtel und freut sich schon. Dann ließt sie die Aufschrift:"Amy Santiago, willst du mich heiraten?". Als sie sich umdreht, hat sich Jake bereits hingekniet und hält ihr einen Ring hin. Sie fragt ihn, ob das ein Scherz ist oder zur Wette gehört. Er verneint und hält eine Rede wie sehr Jake seine Amy liebt. Amy ist gerührt und nimmt seinen Antrag an. In einer Rückblende erkennt Jake am 28. April 2017, dass er Amy heiraten möchte. Sie findet in einem Kreuzworträtsel einen Rechtschreibfehler und ist entsetzt. (5x04) Jake und Amy suchen eine Örtlichkeit für ihre Hochzeit. Das Haus, für welches sie sich schließlich entscheiden, wurde vom Geier für seine eigene Hochzeit am selben Tag angemietet. Sie wollen ihn überzeugen, dass er seinen Anspruch zurückzieht. Das tut er natürlich nicht und die zwei entscheiden sich am 15. Mai im Freizeitzentrum zu feiern. (5x06) Jake und Amy planen ein Thanksgiving-Essen mit ihren Eltern, damit sie sich besser kennenlernen. Er nennt sie und ihre Eltern kontrollierend, Amy widerspricht ihm. An Thanksgiving stellt sich heraus, dass Amys Eltern eher klassisch und steif und Jakes Eltern lässig und entspannt sind. Ihr Essen fängt holprig an und schnell fühlen sich die Gastgeber unwohl, weil ihre Eltern einander immer wieder übertrumpfen wollen oder sich unmöglich verhalten. Roger Peralta, Jakes Vater, schneidet sich versehentlich den Daumen ab und alle fahren ins Krankenhaus. Dort können die Eltern schließlich eine Verbindung zu einander aufbauen und Jake freut sich, dass er endlich ein Thankgsgiving wie er es sich immer gewünscht hat. (5x07) Das 99. Revier ist auf der Beerdigung ihres früheren Polizeichefs als Amy auffällt, dass sie auf keinem Gruppenfoto lacht/lächelt. Sie fragt Jake, ob sie zu streng ist. Aber Jake sagt, dass Amy ein normales Maß an Strenge hätte. Ihre rechtzeitige Rückreise nach New York City für Holt's Bewerbungsgespräch gestaltet sich schwieriger als gedacht. Als alles zu scheitern droht, erinnert Jake Amy an ihr Organisationstalent und tatsächlich geht der Plan auf. (5x09) Amy fürchtet sich die Ergebnisse ihrer Sergeantprüfung einzusehen. Jake bietet sich an, dies lehnt Amy ab und verdreht ihm den Arm. Er verzieht das Gesicht vor Schmerzen, jedoch verlangt er schnell nach mehr. Rosa verkündet schließlich, dass Amy die Prüfung bestanden hat. Jake verlangt von den anderen nun Abstand zu nehmen, denn Amy wird nun ihren peinlichen Tanz tanzen. Als sie tatsächlich loslegt, ruft er: Das ist meine zukünftige Frau. Er möchte noch einen letzten Fall mit seiner Verlobten als Detectives lösen - Bonus: der Fall dreht sich um Brandstiftung und Kreuzworträtsel. Melvin Stermley, der Kreuzworträtsel-Meister, soll ihnen helfen und Jake ist eifersüchtig auf ihn, weil er gut aussieht und lustige Nerd-Insider-Witze macht. Deshalb handelt Jake häufig auf eigene Faust, tut das, was er für richtig hält, und liegt meist falsch. Amy fragt ihn, warum Jake sich nicht an Stermleys Plan gehalten hat und ob er tatsächlich eifersüchtig ist. Er gibt es sofort zu und äußert sogar seine Sorgen, dass sie eines Tages aufwachen könnte und sich wünscht, dass sie mit jemandem zusammen ist, der genauso schlau ist wie sie selbst. Amy beruhigt ihn und sagt, dass sie liebt wie Jake denkt und wie großartig er in seinem Job ist. Der Fall kann schließlich gelöst werden. Melvin möchte Amy den Erfolg zu schreiben, sie widerspricht ihn aber, weil es Jakes Art zu Denken zu verdanken ist, dass der Fall beendet werden konnte. (5x15) Jake beichtet Amy, dass das gesamte Geld für Flitterwochen, wegen des NutriBoom-Vorfalls, weg ist. Amy sagt, dass jeder Tag mit ihm wie Flitterwochen sind, auch wenn es kitschig klingen könnte. (5x16) Jake behauptet, dass er und Amy viel Sex haben, nämlich 24/7, weil Gina eine blöde Bemerkung macht. Die beide holen Jakes Schwester Katie vom Flughafen ab, Während sie warten versucht Amy ihren Verlobten zu beruhigen, denn er ist ziemlich nervös. Auch als Katie keine Ahnung von Stirb langsam hat, beruhigt sie ihn wieder und sagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist. (5x17) Pimento erkundigt sich, mit wem Jake momentan Sex hat. Jake sagt ihm, dass es nach wie vor Amy ist. Später erzählt er ihm auch, dass sie bereits seit Halloween verlobt sind. (5x18) Jake und Amy feiern ihre Jungesellenpartys. Auf ihrer erfährt Amy, dass Jake eine Hochzeitsband engagiert hat, dessen Sänger Amys Ex-Freund Constantine ist. Nachdem die Jungs in Shaw's Bar dazugestoßen sind, gesteht Amy Jake, dass sie der Band absagen musste. Dieser wusste schon längst von der vergangenen Beziehung, da Constantine ihm eine ausführliche Liebeserklärung an Amy auf seiner Mailbox hinterlassen hatte. Jake ärgert sie mit ihrem Kosenamen, den sie von ihrem Ex-Freund bekommen hatte. (5x19) Amy wechselt den Hochzeitsordner vom “noch ein Monat“ zu "noch eine Woche". Jake bemerkt, dass der neue Ordner deutlich dicker ist als der vorherige. Seine Verlobte kontert freudestrahlend, dass er dann mal den Flitterwochen-Ordner, der voller Sex-Zeug ist, sehen müsste. Terry hilft Jake dabei die Dinge aus dem Ordner zu erledigen. Dieser befürchtet, dass nicht alles schafft und vermutlich ein schlechter Ehemann zu sein. Sein Kollege muss ihn beruhigen und Jake schreit, dass er Amy liebt und sie gegenseitig die Namen annehmen. (5x21) Endlich ist Jake und Amys Hochzeitstag da. Jake ist bereits fertig als Amy, geschminkt aber noch nicht umgezogen, hereinkommt und plötzlich alles schief geht. Ein anonymer Anrufer berichtet von einer Bombe, die er vor Ort versteckt hat. Das Bombenkommande rückt an, zudem nun auch Teddy Wells gehört. Dieser ist immer noch in Amy verliebt und verzögert absichtlich die Beendigung ihres Einsatzes. Amy regt sich immer mehr auf, sodass Jake ihr schließlich ein Nikotinpflaster gibt. Teddy sperrt den Ort, da nun tatsächlich eine Bombe gefunden hat. Zurück im Revier sagt Jake, dass er Amy jederzeit und überall heiraten würde und dass sie doch nun einfach ins Rathaus fahren können um zu heiraten. Aber das möchte Charles nicht zulassen und organisiert eine "neue" Hochzeit für sie. Amy und Jake machen sich erneut fertig und er ist begeistert als er seine Verlobte in ihrem Kleid sieht. Charles führt die beiden vor das Revier auf den Parkplatz. Dieser ist schön geschmückt, sieht festlich aus und ihre Gäste sitzen bereits. Das Brautpaar ist begeistert. Holt traut die beiden. Sie tauschen ihre Ehegelübde aus, natürlich in ihren unverwechselbaren Art. Der Captain erklärt sie anschließend zu Mann und Frau und sie küssen sich. In Shaw's Bar feiert die Gesellschaft und Jake reicht sich und seiner Frau Champagne. (5x22) Staffel 6 (6x01) Honeymoon Bearbeiten Honeymoon 2.1 Stacks on stacks on stacks, money really changes you. There is a staff meeting at the Nine-Nine and Jake and Amy show up together after it already started. Jake has a big bundle of cash in his hands and said it's thanks to his "brilliant wife" who got them wedding insurance. Amy looks proud of herself, and also mentions it's actually common, like renter's insurance. To which Jake asks if they have that too. When Amy confirms they do, Jake endearingly says to her, "You are a wizard." Jake and Amy go to Mexico for their honeymoon. Upon arriving at the resort, they share aloud that they were thinking the same thoughts: They never had sex with anyone outside of the United States. Right at the resort's entrance, Jake realizes that they can ask for any request to make so he turns to Amy and tells her to think of something stupid they can ask for. Amy panicked and just says grapes, then regrets it immediately. Jake disagrees and says that it is perfect. Jake goes to another resort employee and tells him if he can "get my wife some grapes?" Jake and Amy try to enjoy doing many couples' activities during their stay: A romantic dinner on the first night Chillaxing in the pool with coconuts drinks A couple's hot stone massage in their hotel room A class titled "Sensual Food Tasting: The Art of Feeding Your Lover" A spa bath together in a big tub Sunbathe with face masks in a bungalow by the pool A planned class for Sensual Pottery When Captain Holt calls Jake selfish, Jake takes it saying he doesn't want to get mad because he thinks of Amy's respect and worry for Holt. Amy interrupts and actually gets offended for Jake and expresses her anger toward Holt. She defends Jake in how he wasted his entire honeymoon for Holt. Amy even says she doesn't give a hoot about being harsh toward Holt and won't give any more hoots, which means a lot to Jake. Amy and Jake do some role-playing, where Amy dressed up as Holly Gennaro McClane (from Die Hard) for Jake and Jake dressed up as Mervil Dewey (inventor of the Dewey decimal system) for Amy. ([[|]]) Hitchcock & ScullyBearbeiten Jake (with Charles, Hitchcock, and Scully) is cornered in the kitchen of a Wings Slutz restaurant. Upon breaking out through the back, Jake expresses how glad he is that Capt. Holt and Amy, whom he respectively calls them as his dad and his wife, are here. He also says, "Hi, Amy!" Amy does a nice little wave to Jake, in acknowledgment. ([[|]]) The TattlerBearbeiten Jake does an announcement to the Precinct before going to his Gina's high school reunion, where in it he says he has a super-smart, incredible wife. Jake and Amy break into Jake's high school's Administration room so to solve who might have set Jake up with the lifetime-regretting nickname "The Tattler." Amy happens to come across Jake's attendance record and gets turned on because he had zero absences. Also, a little later she gets distracted seeing how much community service Jake did in high school. When Jake tells Amy that he's ready to leave the high school reunion, Amy tries to buy time in staying a little longer. Some of things she says are calling herself his wife and the love of his life. ([[|]]) The Crime SceneBearbeiten Jake gets obsessed with solving a case so much that he brings the work home with him. Amy is sleeping in their dark bedroom this one night but wakes up to seeing Jake standing over her holding a knife with a crazed look in his eyes. Jake doesn't realize how creepy he looks and nonchalantly says, "Oh, hey, babe." Amy screams and her reflex makes her punch Jake in the jaws. Jakes tells Amy that he's just working and asks her what's wrong with her. She asks back what is he doing and why does he have a knife. At the same time, she also sees red Post-its scattered on and around her so she asks Jake why is she covered in them. Jake tries to say something, but Amy gets more scared when she suddenly sees a stranger (CSI guy, Franco McCoy) standing in their bedroom, too. Amy ends up yelling at both of them to get out of the room. Jake readily agrees ("Yeah, sounds good.") and darts out of their bedroom. ([[|]]) The HoneypotBearbeiten Jake takes Amy to a barrel museum. He recites what he has learned about a particular barrel from Holt to Amy. Amy then gets visibly turned on by this. He Said, She SaidBearbeiten Jake and Amy are assigned to a sexual assault case together. Amy explains to Jake how much more difficult it is to be a woman than a man. Jake listens to Amy very carefully and then admits he did not notice many of the differences in their lives. Amy confesses to Jake that, at her former precinct, her boss had sexually assaulted her, saying that she "owed it to him." ([[|]]) The Golden ChildBearbeiten Jake asks Amy about which of the two blue plaid shirts he's holding should he wear to the upcoming dinner with her mom. Amy rants about how her brother David is the favorite child, the golden boy to her parents, and wants to cancel going to tonight's dinner. Jake comforts her and says she's perfect and suggests they go. He says he will be her hype man and talk her up. He shows her an example, by complimenting her to Scully saying she is super cool. Amy is pacified and agrees to them going to the dinner. Right before the dinner, supportive-husband Jake tells Amy that besides him doing the hype man thing, they should have a back-up plan to win against her brother. He creates the scenario that he will pretend to choke so that she can give him the Heimlich and save his life in front of everyone. Amy thanks Jake for not trying to make her a better person and says she loves him. Jake says back that he loves her too. Jake lists many of Amy's career accomplishments, to her mother Camila. When that still doesn't top what David has accomplished nor impressed Camila more, Jake broadcasts that he will chomp down on some dinner rolls recklessly and then pretends to start choking. When Amy tells Jake that she cannot take being around her brother anymore for the night, Jake offers to be the reason why they have to leave the dinner early; the excuse being that his stomach hurts. After David gets arrested in front of Jake, Amy, Camila, and the whole restaurant during the dinner, the following day at the Precinct Amy can't stop expressing her excitement over her brother getting arrested and that he needs her to bail him out of jail. Jake listens to her and tries to have her calm down a little at her brother being in trouble. When Amy happens to say out loud that she's going to get her hair done and get a lot of good photos for the rest of her life, Jake questions if she is a bad person. While Amy is taking photos in front of the Brooklyn Detention Complex where David is being held and before he's released on bail, Jake says he wants Amy to chill out but can't help getting swept up in her happiness and also jumps into taking the photos with Amy. Jake suggests to Amy that they help David take down dirty cops and drug dealers of the Brazilian mob. He tells her that she will regret it if something happens to her brother. He makes the point that if her brother gets hurts but she doesn't have his back now, it will haunt her for the rest of her life. Amy has a dance competition with David and tries to do a Death Drop move but ends up failing and hitting her head. Jake asks her if she is okay. Instead of answering him, she notices that she has become the distraction they needed to bypass the club's guards. David tells Jake to go break into the room that's not being guarded anymore, and then Amy says she's "fone" (instead of, "fine"). Jake sarcastically mocks the part where Amy mispronounced the word. Jake roasted Camila, in defense of Amy and all the amazing things she's done; and goes to Amy to apologize for it. Amy says it's okay and is actually glad he said something. The TherapistBearbeiten Terry asks Jake if he's never been to therapy. Jake admits he hasn't and doesn't need it. Terry asks Jake, "Not even after the time your wife shot you?"1 Jake responds freely with, "Nope!" Amy tells Terry that she hopes Jake will wanna keep their relationship fresh, for her, if their sex life ever take a dip. Jake brags that he was able to text without looking at his phone, to send a message to Charles. Charles tells him that he just texted a bunch of crazy, weird, random letters; that went to Amy actually. ([[|]]) CasecationBearbeiten Jake and Amy spend time together to celebrate their one-year anniversary. Jake tells Amy about how a mafia guy got shot and the bullet went straight through his nipple. Amy comments that that's "Nature's bull's-eye." Jake gasp-whispers, "Oh my god, I love the way your brain works." Amy asks Jake what was his favorite part of their marriage within the full year. Jake wants to do a NBA-highlight countdown version of his "Top 5." Together they named: No. 5 - The time they got their contact lenses switched. Jake says he got to see the world through Amy's eyes. No. 4 - When they played laser tag and shot all the little kids, messing up Mason's birthday party. No. 3 - When they shared a UberPool with who looked like Michael Caine. No. 2 - Amy's most-favorite moment of their entire time as a couple. January 6th, it was the coldest night of the year and Jake put socks on Amy's feet while she slept. No. 1 - (Unknown) Jake and Amy have a big talk about whether or not they want to have children. Jake had originally told Amy that he didn't want kids; while Amy said she does. As one of the big decisions of his life that he was sure about, Jake had said asking Amy to marry him. Earlier in the episode, Jake had mentioned that he saved his money up so to go to the water park. Around the end of the episode, Amy tells Jake that she requested next week off work so they can take an actual vacation, to the water park. He responds, "I've never been more in love with you in my entire life." Jake tells Amy that he does want have kids, with her. Jake had called himself a debate genius. Amy said, "Debate genius? Oh, that's very hot~" Jake comments that that's an added bonus and replies, "Ok, keep that energy up." ([[|]]) The Bimbo Bearbeiten Jake says that he likes being underestimated and mentions how Amy's parents "don't think he's smart enough to learn another language" and how he's taken Spanish lessons and now understands "all the hurtful things they say about him". ([[|]]) Ticking ClocksBearbeiten Jake answers his cellphone, automatically knowing it's Amy --possibly due to the ringtone. Using FaceTime he says, "Ames, I love you but I can't talk right now." Amy had said she got an alert that the Precinct is on lockdown. Jake tells Amy about having to find a hacker and that they talked about her having an unhealthy "Fear of missing out on work" -- FOMOW (/fōmō/). Amy disagrees and says she's not freaking out or anything. But next thing Jake (and the audience) sees is Amy screaming at someone off-screen about trying to steal her cab. He doesn't even flinch at this side of his wife. Amy tells Jake that she can make it to the Precinct in 10 minutes, that she loves him, and that he better not solve the case without her. The next time Amy calls Jake, she says she's almost at the Precinct and ends up yelling at Jake to not dare to hang up on her. Jake has Amy on his cellphone listening to the rest of the squad, Capt. Holt, and Sgt. Knox trying to figure out who and where the hacker is. Upon Amy telling Jake to turn the phone around (to the front) so she doesn't miss anything and Holt questioning if Sgt. Santiago suffering from FOMOW, Jake mouths, 'Yes, she is.' (behind & away from the phone screen). ([[|]]) Cinco de Mayo Bearbeiten During the heist, Holt plans for Amy to tell Jake she's pregnant with their daughter and has a sonogram and positive pregnancy test ready on-hand. Amy decides against this because she doesn't want to lie to Jake. When Jake is in the lead during the heist, Amy tases Jake with the FitBit she got him for Christmas that had a taser in it. When Amy has the medical bracelet, Jake tases her with the pen he got her for Christmas that also had a taser in it. When he threatens to tase her again, she tells him she's pregnant and he's ecstatic until Holt reveals it was a hoax. Trivia * Im Großraumbüro sind ihre Tische direkt gegenüber. * Dan Goor wollte, dass der dritte Kuss in 2x22 zwischen den beiden intensiver sein muss. (1) * Santiago ist spanisch, abgeleitet vom hebräischen Namen Jacob. Amy ist französisch, abgeleitet von Aimee, und bedeutet Geliebte. Demnach kann man Amy Santiago als Jacobs Geliebte übersetzen. * Ihr größter Unterstützer ist Charles Boyle. Er plant ihre Hochzeit seit dem Tag, an dem sie sich kennenlernten. Galerie Kategorie:Beziehung Kategorie:Romantische Beziehung Kategorie:Freundschaft Kategorie:Kollegen Kategorie:Staffel 1 (Beziehung) Kategorie:Staffel 2 (Beziehung) Kategorie:Staffel 3 (Beziehung) Kategorie:Staffel 4 (Beziehung) Kategorie:Staffel 5 (Beziehung) Kategorie:Staffel 6 (Beziehung) Kategorie:Stub